


See You Next Time

by zairiko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zairiko/pseuds/zairiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where both of them doesn't die but one ends up alive and lonely</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Next Time

“Cut it out, Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi Hajime yells in an annoyed tone to the person seated beside him. His best friend, Oikawa Tooru, continued to laugh in his seat, completely ignoring the scolding he just received.

“You’re no fun, Iwa-chan.” Tooru hums out after his laughing session, shifting in his seat every now and then.

A few moments passed.

“Are we there yet?” Tooru asks, as if imitating an impatient child. Hajime ignored this and continued driving. “Are we there yet?” Tooru asks again.

“..ugh! Oikawa, no! Stop acting like a kid! You’re 17!” Hajime yelled again, irked by every single thing Oikawa did. Sure, they are best friends. They’ve been best friends since the old elementary days. But Iwaizumi Hajime’s patience had always been this short. And Oikawa Tooru’s talent in pushing his best friend’s buttons had always been this good. “..stupid Trashykawa..” Hajime mumbled afterwards, trying to get his attention back on the almost empty road. The street lights illuminated it and contributed a rather creepy feel to it.

“Aah, but this _‘Trashykawa’_ is still your favorite person!” Tooru chimed, trying to get his attention again. Well, not like it wasn’t true. It was Hajime and Tooru during elementary who were playing together by the river during summer. Hajime and Tooru again who started playing volleyball during middle school. And them again graduating high school together.

Hajime let out a sigh as he gave in to Tooru. Tooru knew him all too well.

“Okay, but..are we there yet?”

“Oikawa! I swear I’ll drop you off the road if you ask again!”

Tooru laughed mockingly at Hajime’s empty threats. “You can’t do that anyway! You love me too much, Iwa-chan!”

In return, Hajime managed to give Tooru’s shoulder a slap. They both ended up laughing anyway. Oikawa’s jokes were somewhat helpful in their constant battle in avoiding boredom.

A few more moments passed. Oikawa was silent. _‘He must be sleepy_.’ Hajime thought. He yawned, forehead scrunching and eyes shutting for a moment. He’s quite sleepy himself. They were only a few hundred kilometers away. He could still force himself away for maybe a few minutes.

***

“—Iwa-chan! Watch out!”

He felt his eyes blink open, meeting with bright light just before it everything flashed right before his eyes. It was silent. Slowly.  Not like in the movies where it went by fast and surprising. Blood. Was he bleeding?

_‘Oh..’_

Blood dripped from his forehead. It was warm. He couldn’t feel anything. His vision was blurry, but he could make out the silhouette of a man coming out of his truck and rushing to their’s.

“Iwa…Iwa-chan?”

“Iwa-chan, are you still with me?”

“Oikawa..?” Hajime felt hot white pain surge throughout his body. Oh how he wished he was still numb. It hurt as the name passed through his chapped, bloody lips. Will this be the last time he’d be able to say it?

“I.. told you not to call me that..Trashykawa..” He joked, sensing panic in Oikawa’s voice.

…

No reply.

There was no reply. Only silence. Only silent huffs of struggled breathing were heard.

“Iwa-chan..see you.. next time..”

***

Hajime unlocked the door to the apartment they were supposed to share for college. Oikawa’s DVDs were scattered in the far corner of the living room. His clothes still on the clothes line. His blankets still crumpled and lazily dumped on top of his bed. There were traces of his best friend everywhere. It’s been about two weeks since he was released from the hospital. Two weeks since the accident happened. Two weeks since Oikawa died.

He grabbed what he needed. A change of clothes, his jersey, Oikawa’s set of keys to Seijoh’s gymnasium, and proceeded to the high school he had just graduated from. Everyone was out for golden week and the guard let him in, recognizing him completely.

He dropped his bag as soon as he entered the empty-gym, set up the net, and lined up the volleyballs.

_It was me. It was my fault._

He hit them all over the court, putting all of his energy in every serve, and every spike he made. Hajime soon ended up as nothing but a panting mess on the floor. Tears? Was he crying now? Only now? He wasn’t crying on _that_ day. Not even once during his days locked up inside the sickening white-walled room of the hospital. If somebody saw him now, they’d think he was crazy. He was bawling his eyes out, screams only sounding like choked whimpers of pain. It only struck him then. That Oikawa was gone and was gone forever. It wasn’t the same pain and sadness of losing in volleyball. Not even the same pain and sadness in being unable to play. The pain and sadness he was experiencing right now was  much much more than all of those combined.

It was the sadness of losing a friend. A best friend.

_“Iwa-chan..see you.. next time..”_

“Stupid Oikawa. There’s no _next time_.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of the 3 I promised to write. I wanted to make it longer, (and probably give it 3 chapters of sadness) but I unfortunately do not have the time. My classmates were also suggesting I write Iwa's death, but it was too much for me to do.


End file.
